You're My Destiny
by airashii-chan desu
Summary: Apakah benar kau itu 'takdirku' karena kau adalah kekasihku? Katakan padaku apa arti takdir yang sebenarnya! Aku ingin tahu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai.


**Hallo Minna-san~  
**

**senangnya bisa berjumpa lagi dengan saya. XD  
**

**selalu saja saya mmbuat fict yang aneh dan gaje seperti ini. XD  
**

**Sankyu buat para readers mnyempatkan membca fict sya.  
**

**Baiklah tnpa basa-basi lagi saya mempersembahkan!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Oneshot, Typo bertebaran, OCC, Gaje, Hinata's POV**

**Pair : Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Hyuuga**

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

**Story By : Airashii-chan desu**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

'Takdir'.  
Aku tak begitu paham dengan arti 'takdir' yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku sering mendapati teman-teman di sekolahku, Konoha Senior High School yang selalu membicarakan tentang takdir. Bahwa seseorang yang mereka cintai adalah 'takdirnya'.

Mereka pernah bilang padaku apabila kita menemukan seseorang yang telah kita cintai dengan perasaan cinta yang sama besarnya maka perasaan itu nantinya akan menuntun kita di jalan yang penuh cinta maka, seorang itulah 'takdir'mu dan tentunya akan membuat perasaan cinta kita abadi pada seseorang yang kita cintai. Dan takdir tak dapat bisa diubah karena itu pemberian dari Tuhan.

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, dan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang takdir itu. Kalau seseorang yang dicintai pastinya aku mempunyainya.

Ya, dan yang pasti sampai sekarang aku ingin mendapat jawaban tentang arti 'takdir' yang sebenarnya karena menurutku itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

.

.

.

Dengan teliti aku membaca buku yang sekarang tepat di depanku dan berharap dari buku itu aku mendapatkan jawaban yang selama ini membuatku penasaran.

Suasana di perpustakaan yang sepi dan tentram ini membuatku lebih terfokuskan dengan buku yang aku baca sekarang. Benar-benar terasa nyaman.

"Hinata, kau baca buku apa?"

Eh? tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyapaku.  
Dengan berat hati aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku dan tampaklah seorang cowok yang seusiaku dan berambut pirang jabrik , berdiri tepat di depanku yang hanya terhalang meja panjang.  
Wajahnya sangat familiar bagiku, hanya saja penampilannya hari ini tidak serapi seperti biasanya.

"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa, Naruto-kun," jawabku cepat dan dengan segera aku menutup buku yang aku baca tadi agar dia tidak tahu buku apa yang aku baca. Tapi..

"Eh?" aku kalah cepat dengannya karena secepat kilat dia langsung meraih buku yang aku bawa dan membaca judul buku itu.  
Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam karena aku terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

DEG!

'Gawat!'  
Jantungku mulai bereaksi, tanpa kuinginkan jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, ketika dia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di depanku hingga aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya. Wajahku terasa memerah panas.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau membaca buku ini." kata Naruto, nama cowok itu dan dia adalah kekasihku, kata-katanya terdengar aneh di telingaku. Wajar saja jika dia berkata seperti itu karena buku yang aku baca adalah buku tentang 'Takdir'.

Tapi, masih tetap pada pendirianku aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak sekitar 20-senti-an dengan wajahku.  
Aku pun melirik ke arahnya, dia terlihat membalik-balikkan buku itu dengan serius.

"Kau percaya tentang 'takdir'?" tanya Naruto memastikanku dan membuka percakapan kami yang terlihat hening sedari tadi. Kemudian dia menatapku dengan lekat dan tatapan kami pun bertemu.

Tatapan mata _Blue Ocean-_ nya seakan-akan mencari jawaban dikedua mata _Lavender_-ku. Aku benar-benar tersanjung dengan tatapannya yang terlihat begitu lembut dan menyejukkanku.

"Ti.. Tidak. Ha.. Hanya penasaran saja, Naruto-kun."  
Benar-benar deh, tatapannya itu membuatku gugup setengah mati.

"Hmm, begitu? Aku percaya bahwa 'takdir' itu ada," ujar Naruto dengan nada pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya, mengingat karena jarak kita begitu dekat.

"Ke.. kenapa?" tanyaku semakin penasaran.

Padahal yang aku tahu Naruto sama sekali terlalu cuek dengan hal yang mistis.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak begitu paham, tapi aku seperti merasakannya hal itu kepadamu," jawabnya santai namun jawabannya sukses membuat hatiku bahagia.

Aku merasa wajahku bertambah panas dan jantungku berdegup tak karuan akibat jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Ba.. bagaimana bisa Naruto-_kun_ berfikiran seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi namun, kegugupanku masih belum hilang. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban dari Naruto karena aku mempercayainya dan siapa tahu aku juga merasakan 'takdir' itu pada Naruto. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia seperti ini.

Eh? Aku agak terkejut ketika Naruto menggenggam tanganku kiriku yang berada di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya. Genggaman tangannya terasa hangat yang mengalir ke telapak tanganku. Dia menyunggingkan bibirnya membentuk senyumannya yang manis dan dia pun mulai berbicara.

"'Takdir', itu memang tidak bisa ditentukan oleh seorangpun, kita hanya bisa merasakannya dan yang pasti Tuhanlah yang menentukannya. Tugas kita hanya mencari seseorang yang benar-benar sudah ditakdirkan kita untuk bersama. Dengan cara mencintai satu sama lain, saling memahami, saling menyayangi, saling percaya. Dan karena itulah adanya takdir yang membuat kita akan terus bersama dan menumbuhkan perasaan kita agar tetap abadi. Dan.."

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia terlihat ragu-ragu dan membuatku penasaran dengan apa kelanjutannya, maka dari itu aku masih setia menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Eng,, menurutku cinta kita memang sudah digariskan dalam 'takdir'," sambung Naruto melanjutkan arti tentang 'takdir padaku.

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat memerah ketika dia berkata dikalimat terakhirnya. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya, perasaan cintaku pada Naruto semakin bertambah. Aku menjawab jawaban dari Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis yang kupersembahkan hanya untuknya.

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangan Naruto terasa erat. Sedetik kemudian dia menyondongkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajahku.

Deg! Gawat!  
Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arah wajahku. Tatapannya terlihat serius ketika menatapku.

Tunggu! Ini di Perpustakaan! Tapi, suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, aku tak sanggup bicara karena hanya tatapannya.  
Bagaiman ini? Perasaanku kacau karena ulahnya apalagi wajahnya semakin mendekat ke arahku. Sedetik kemudian..

'TUK!'  
"Aww!" pekikku kesakitan ketika jari Naruto menyentil keningku dengan keras.

"Hahaha.."  
Tawa Naruto tibatiba namun dengan suara pelan.

'APA?'

Aku benar-benar terkejut karena ulahnya, ternyata dia hanya mengerjaiku.

"Huh!"kupaligkan wajahku karena kesal dengan ulah Naruto. Aku mengusap pelan keningku dengan tanganku karena masih terasa sakit.

"Maaf-maaf, habis wajahmu lucu begitu sih? Kau mengira kalau aku akan menciummu? Dasar! Hahaha.." katanya yang masih saja diiringi dengan tawanya.

'Hhh…' aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan perasaanku. Selalu saja dia mengerjaiku seperti tu.  
Namun meskipun dia seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya. Karena aku sangat mencintainya dan dialah takdirku.

.

.

**FIN**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Bagaimana menurut minna-san~  
**

**Benar-benar aneh, kan?  
**

**jika para readers brkenan.. REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ ^^  
**


End file.
